Balance of Powers
by Burr
Summary: Mimerain isn't your average high school senior. She is the reincarnation of the Balance of Powers, a creature of limitless power who has long been thought dead. But, when she finds she is the soul mate of her people's enemy, is it time to be known again?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I bend over her, hold her in my arms, my last link to the mortal world. Without her, I would be lost, in the desert, the ocean, the forest and the mountains. There is no common ground on which I can stand without her, my dear sister. I cry for both of us. She lay dying physically, I sit dying in my mind.

"She is dying, isn't she," her mate says. His eyes are hazy with her pain.

"Yes," my voice cracks. Fury flows from the four corners of my mind. They want revenge for the crime against them. I close my eyes and try to push them back.

"Myra," a soft voice draws my attention. A soft hand touches my cheek. My eyes snap open and and meet her clouded ones.

"No, Unra, don't talk," I whisper, gripping her hand. "You haven't the strength."

She ignores me. "I must save you. Without you, the four will destroy the world. That cannot happen." She looks at her mate. "Draco, you know what I want of you?"

He nods. "I do, my love."

"Do it, please."

He bows his head and disappears.

Unra meets and holds my eyes. "I give you, Balance of Powers, my life and power."

My eyes get wide. "No! You can't."

"I give you the powers of the Sunlight. I give you peace, love, and harmony."

My tears blind me. I feel the power of the Light Element pour into my body.

"May it be hidden to all, even yourself. Hidden from all but your Moon."

The bright power fades, blends into my my soul. I can no longer feel it at all.

"May you always have firm ground on which to stand," Unra's voice, so small already, lessens even more. "I love you, my darling sister. May you find happiness one day."

She was gone.

I gently lay her on the ground. She looks so peaceful, so angelic, even laying dead in the heart of a battlefield. I hold my hands out before.

"Blessed by Aqura." I pull moisture from the air and it forms a ball between my hands. The ball flows over her like a blanket. "Seer of all things, Healer of the hurt."

The water sinks into Unra's skin.

"Blessed by Wina." A ball of spinning air appears between my hands. The ball becomes a current the covers her. "Singer of songs, Dancer of the sky."

The air disappears into her.

"Blessed by Lyrena." Dust collects between my hands. It, too, covers Unra. "Scholar of ages, Speaker of wisdom."

The dust disappears.

"Blessed by Feu." I hold a ball of flames in my hands. "Protector of the defenseless, Killer of darkness."

The flames cover Unra. Her body is consumed by them. In seconds, only a pile of ash remains.

"Good bye, my dearest twin," I whisper softly.

"Murderer!" cries a male voice.

I spin to see Zaryin, Unra and Draco's oldest son. He is pointing at me, a horrified look on his face.

"Murderer!!" he yells again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the bright, sunny meadow, full of wild flowers and soft grass, three children play. One of them is me, the other two, a boy and girl, play, too. We are picking wild flowers to make into crowns. The girl leans in close to me to whisper a secret in my ear.

All that comes out of her mouth is an obnoxious beeping.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

A shock runs through my body as I wake up. My mind struggles to catch up with the rest of me. Memory takes even longer to come.

'Oh, shit,' I think. 'I have to go to school.'

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I get out of bed and turn the alarm off. As I'm going through the pre-bedroom-leaving tasks, my door opens a crack and a jade-green python glides into the room.

"Good morning, Mim," the snake says brightly on the common mental path. "Its a nice day to start the new school year, yes?"

"Oh, shut your trap, you slithering familiar," I growl.

The snake continues, unperturbed. "Your brother is waiting for you downstairs with breakfast and your birthday present."

"Say I'll be down later rather than sooner." I grab one of my window seat pillows. "Now, leave!" By the time the pillow hits the door, it is closed and the python is gone.

_'You really shouldn't be that snappy, Mimerain.'_ Lyrena chides.

'Shut your trap, too. I haven't eaten yet,' I snap at her. 'Don't any of you get it into your heads to be chatty.'

Four different voices laugh.

I snarl and get back to getting ready for the day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I go in the kitchen, my brother, Vik, is sitting at the table eating waffles. His very annoying python is wrapped around his neck and shoulders. A plate of buttered pancakes sits in front of an empty chair. Next to them is a small silver raped present.

"Good morning, Mim," Vik says lightly. "Did you have fun harassing Syree?"

"She should know not to bug me this early," I growl as I sit down. I push the present to the side and start eating.

"But you should be more civil. Balances aren't so grouchy." He sips his tea. "You should at least pretend to like people."

"I do, just not this early in the morning." I start eating my pancakes. After the first few bits, I start to feel more awake. "Hey, guess what."

He smiles. "What?"

"You are my favorite brother."

"I'm your only brother."

"Yup, I know. One of the reasons you are my favorite one." I smile and eat the rest of my pancakes.

"You are just silly." He takes my plate as soon as the last bit of pancake is in my mouth. "Open your present."

I wrinkle my nose at him as I finish chewing and pick up the silver box. It is light and I start to get worried. "It isn't what I think it is, is it?"

"Open it and find out," he calls from the other side of the bar. He rinses the dishes off and puts them in the dish washer.

I look at the box. It can be a lot of things, like the keys to a car or a gift card to my favorite store. It can, on the other hand, be make up or hair care products. Even though Vik has been taking care of me since our parents died eleven years ago, he sometimes forgets that I'm not like his girlie-girl girlfriends. I take a deep breath and rip the paper off.

Under the paper is a small wooden box with a glass panel in the lid. Looking through the glass I see the most beautiful necklace I have ever laid eyes on in the centuries I have seen through the eyes of my past lives. I quickly open the box and take out the necklace.

It is a white gold chain chocker. Three rows of chains connected to the clasps. These chains hold a black onyx oval set in white gold. I am totally speechless.

"I knew you would like it." Vik puts his arms around my shoulders. I hand him the necklace and he puts it around my throat. It is a perfect fit. "Turn around, let me see."

He backs up and leans against the wall. I stand and turn. His eyes get slightly bigger and Syree hissed a gasp.

"What?" I quickly take the necklace off at look at it again. The black onyx isn't black anymore. A green ball with a red paw print inside and yellow wings coming out of the top and blue fins coming out of the bottom has appeared in the crystal. "This is the Mark of the Balance."

"Yes. I spelled the onyx to show what element you are closest to."

"You what! I told you I can't pick just one of them!" I turn on my heel and put the necklace on as I walk away. Vik puts his hand on my arm to stop me.

"Mimerain, I had to make sure." He pulls me against him for a hug. "Plus, now we know how special you really are. No Balance has been so connected to all for since the very first."

"You should have told me, ya know," I half-heartedly snap. I can't stay mad at him when he gets all huggie. His clam aura washes over me and I instantly feel better. "I would have went with it."

"But then I wouldn't have been able to surprise you, now would I?"

"I guess." I turn around and hug him back. I pull back and grab my white school bag. "I gotta get to school."

"Please don't start a fight like you did last year."

"Vikirnoff, I did not start that fight! She hit first. I was only defending myself," I huff as I walk toward the front room.

"Just try, okay?"

"Fine. Bye-bye!" I go out the door and head for school.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I glide smoothly into the school parking lot and hop off my silver city bike a few feet away from the bike rack. I hook a special chain around the front part of it. Vik had made the chain when I got the bike for my thirteenth birthday. It imprisons anyone who tries to steal the bike in a layer of stone. I grab my messenger bag and walk to class.

When I get there and look out the window my new desk is next to, I see a guy I've never seen before looking up at me. I quickly sit down and turn away from the window. There is something odd about that guy........

Markus Lightone looks up at the silver haired girl sitting next to the second story window. It is strange to see silver hair on a teenager. He wonders who it is.

"Who you looking at?" the short girl with him asks. She is the daughter of one of the greater Light families, Mary Drasin. The only bad thing is that she is a spoiled brat who likes to flaunt herself. She sees the silver hair and her face twists into a scowl. "You don't wanna talk to _her_."

"Why not? Who is she?" he asks, curious.

"_She_," Mary turns the word into an insult, "is a no good, trouble making Adept spawn. She hates everyone and beats my friends up. You don't wanna talk to _her_."

"Well," he says calmly, "what is her name, so I know who to avoid?"

She nods like this was a wonderful idea and she smiles with triumph. "Mimerain Greapson."

Markus nods and follows Mary into the school. As she chatters on about her friends and telling him to eat lunch with her later this afternoon he thinks about the silver haired girl. He knows he isn't going to take Mary's advice to stay away from her. Truth be told,there is something odd about Miss Mimerain, and he wants to know what it is.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'He is cute!' Wina says brightly. 'I think he likes you! La-la-la-la-la!'

'Don't start singing.' growls Feu. 'I will torch you.'

'_I think you should talk to him. He seems very nice,'_Lyrena adds.

'For a dragon, he does seem descent,' Aqura muses. 'I suppose he would be good for light conversation.'

'Will you four shut up!' I snap at them. 'I will not talk to him at all, he is not some plaything, he is a person, I don't think he likes me, and, Feu, you will not be torching anyone. That is final.' I go back to reading my book.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is," a female voice sneers.

I look up and meet Mary Drasin blue eyes. "Hello, Mary," I say lightly, remembering my promise to Vik. "Lovely day today, don't you think?"

Mary looks confused at my politeness. She then seems to remember why she had started talking to me. "I saw you looking at Markus Lightone."

"The new dragon?" I ask. Wina starts giggling, but Lyrena shushes her. "I have no interest in him. You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, yea," Mary looks confused again. "Well, he's mine, so back off. Besides, he would never consider you."

'Ah-oh,' Wina whispered.

'She needs an ass kicking,' Feu comments calmly.

_'Don't take the bait! Don't!' _Lyrena orders.

'Oh, dear. This is not going to end well,' Aqura sighs.

"Really?" I ask calmly. "And you think he will date you?" I start giggling.

"What! What do you mean?" confusion enters her eyes again and she forgets that she is trying to insult me in her effort to understand.

"You are a spoiled brat and a twit to boot," I tell her.

"Oh, ya? Well, at least I will be a unicorn! You can't even be an Adept, you dud!" she screams.

I close my book and fold my hands together over my book. I look her in the eye and say with absolute certainty. "You will never be a unicorn. Your heart is stained by greed and power. You will never know happiness."

'Hey! You can't do that! You could blow your cover!' Aqura snaps.

'I knew it was going to be bad,' Wina says quietly.

Mary screams and slaps me in the face.

I punch her in the nose.

The teacher enters as Mary falls to the ground crying, blood coming out of her nose. He wordlessly points out the door and I collect my things and head to the principle's office.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We are truly grateful that you have decided to attended Acemir Academy. I am Mr. James Woolen and I am the principle of this school." Mr. Woolen is a short, round man with brown hair and eyes. The large round desk he is sitting behind makes him look even shorter and rounder.

"It is my pleasure, Mr. Woolen," Markus says politely. Mr. Woolen has a good vibe about him and Markus likes him for that. "Many of the greatest families in our society have their children going to your school. I am glad you decided to let me come, too."

"It is our pleasure, Mr. Lightone. It isn't every day we have such an important person enrolling in our school." the principle says with a smile. "In fact, I believe Miss Mimerain Greapson is the only other royalty we have attending our school at this time."

"Hmm. That name seems familiar." Markus remarks. This was the perfect chance to find out more about the strange silver haired girl.

"Oh, yes. Mim is the younger sister of Vikirnoff Greapson, the Adept Council leader. She is one of our best students." Mr. Woolen smiles as if he is talking about his own daughter. "She is by far this school's pride and-"

He is interrupted when the phone on his desk beeps. He looks at Markus, who nods. Mr. Woolen picks up the receiver and says, "Beth, I asked you to hold all my calls. Oh, no, not again. Did she actually break Mary's nose? She did?" He looks at Markus again. Covering the end of the phone, he asks, "Would you mind cutting our chat short, Mr. Lightone?"

"It is no problem," Markus reasures him. "I need to go to class soon anyway."

The principle nods and smiles at him. "Okay, Beth, I'll send for her in a minute." He hung up the phone. "I hope your first day goes well. Do you think you need a guide? Miss Mimerain is in the main office if you would like her to show you around?"

Markus can not help the smile that takes over his face. It is perfect. Absolutely perfect. "I would like that very much, Mr. Woolen."

"Then it is settled. If you would just wait out in the main office for a minute, I need to have a word with her first."

Markus nods. Rising from his seat in one of the large, fluffy armchairs, he heads in the front office.

I am pacing in front of the secretary's desk in the front office,trying to explain to the vice principle that Mary had, in fact, hit me first. I am so involved in my speech that I don't notice a tall, dark haired young man enter and wave the vice principle and the secretary any. I don't notice, I just keep ranting.

"I can't believe there is such racism in this of all schools. Adepts have done nothing wrong, and yet the Unicorns and Dragons continue to hate us. The Treaty has been in place for more than a hundred years, but the persecution and quite attacks on Adepts has not stopped. It is an outrage that, even in an institution of such standing as this one, still harbors the racism and hatreds of our predecessors," I stop to take a breath to continue.

"Are you just coming up with this or did you plan it out on your way here?"

My head snaps up and my eyes meet the new dragon's eyes. Before I can stop myself, I say, "I'm making it up as I go."

'I was right!' Wina says, excited. 'He is cute and he likes you, Mim!'

'Don't start, any of you,' I snap at them. To the dragon, I say, "You're the new kid, right? I'm Mim."

"I'm Markus." he takes my hand from off the desk I set it on, bends over it and kisses it. A shock runs up my arm and I can hear the Four mutter quietly. I try to pull my hand back, but I can't break his hold on it. "Mr. Woolen wants to speak with you, by the way." He smiles. "Did you really break Mary's nose?"

I nod. "She smacked me first. It was a reflex."

"Mim, come in here, please," Mr. Woolen calls.

Markus releases my hand and leans in close, until his face is right next to mine. My heartbeat doubles and I can't move. "I'll be waiting here for you," he whispers in my ear.

I panic and pull away from him. Running into the other office, I try to push the strange tingling feeling out of my mind and ignore the worried mutterings of the Four.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You have got to be joking, Mr. Woolen," I tell him. "I can't be his guide! Get Mary or Tomas Darsin. They'll be a lot better then me."

"But they are not of the same standing, Miss Mim. Markus Lightone is the only unpaired Royal Dragon, which makes him one of the most important people in our society. Like you are, being the younger sister of the Adept Council's leader," he stresses. "He is a very important addition to the school."

"So, what does that have to do with me?" I ask as I start pacing his office again.

"If you act as his guide today, here in the school and in the city, and you are pleasant to him," he says and meets my eyes, "I will not tell your brother that you broke Mary's nose again."

I stop pacing and look at him again, and remember the last time I had broken Mary's nose. Vik had been so mad he couldn't put it to words and ignored me for four days. Most kids wouldn't have cared, but we talk all the time and it ripped my heart out not to hear his voice laugh and tease and chat.

"Okay, I'll do it." I rub the bridge of my nose. "But I have to go home for an hour right after school."

"Take Mr. Lightone with you. I'm sure your brother wouldn't mind," Mr. Woolen countered.

"Fine. Call Vik and tell him, okay. I have to go to be a guide." I turn and leave the office.

"This is our homeroom. We come here first everyday and leave to go to the other classes on our schedule. Since we have the same schedule, I'll just show you around as the day goes on. We are in homeroom for twenty minutes." Mimerain looks back and up at him. "Got all that?"

"Yes, Mimerain," Markus says with a nod. "You are very good at this."

She looks at him sharply with bright silver eyes. A man can drown in her eyes. She opens the door and leads him in. A group of blond haired guys and girls are muttering in a far corner of the room and stop as soon as they see Mimerain. The ill feelings they emit are like a bad smell floating around the room. He looks at his guide again.

She is short, around five feet three inches. Her silver hair goes down to her hips and is done in a tight braid. Her skin is pale and looks soft as a fluffy blanket. It is hard to tell if she had curves or not because her school uniform is loose fitting, but he has a feeling that she has some. She goes straight to a desk by the windows, far from the group of kids on the other side of the room. She opens a book and starts reading it, leaving him to choose who to sit with. One of the other boys walks up to him.

"Hi, are you Markus Lightone?" he asks.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Tomas Darsin. Mary is my cousin." Tomas holds out a hand. Markus looks at it. Tomas sees the look in Markus's eyes and pulls his hand back. "Sorry, forgot dragons don't shank hands. I don't hang out with dragons much."

"That is a surprise," Markus says politely. Truth be told, it is a wonder anyone can be around him. A meanness oozes out of his very skin. "If you excuse me, I must speak with my guide." He gestures toward Mimerain.

"Dude, you don't wanna talk to her," he snarls. "She is a bitch." Tomas puts his hand on Markus's arm.

Markus gets a painful zap from the other boy's hand. Unlike the strange tingle that ran up his arm when he had held Mimerain's hand, a sign of a pure soul, the zap is a reflection of the darkness in Tomas' soul. Markus pulls away from his hand and looks him right in the eye.

"Mimerain may be a bitch, but her soul is more pure than your's or your cousin's," Markus says flatly and goes to sit next to Mimerain.

"They are not going to like you at all now," she comments quietly as Markus sits in the desk next to hers. She looks up from her book and smiles at him. "How much of a shock did you get?"

"A painful one." We laugh at that and the teacher comes in the door and calls for attention.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It is five minutes left of school to go. Markus is sitting next to me, as he has been all day. I look at him for what feels like the hundredth time. He is tall, with dark hair that goes a little past his shoulders. His skin is a golden color and he is leanly muscled, but undoubtedly strong. His eyes are a crystal blue and they have a smile in them when he looks at me. As if sensing my study, his head turns and he smiles at me. My heart does a funny little flip and I look away, blushing.

A loud bell sounds and signals the end of the school day. The other students rush to leave the room. I take my time to gather my things in my bag.

"What is the plan for this afternoon?" Markus asks as he stands up. "Are you going to show me around the city?"

"We are going to my house," I tell him. "I meditate every afternoon for an hour or so. I'm sure Vik and Syree will be able to occupy you while I'm busy."

Markus takes my now full bag and my hand to help me out of my desk. That strange tingle runs up my arm and down my back. The Four mutter like worried hens again. I try to pull away, but he tightens his hold. It does hurt, but that tingle is very unnerving.

"Let go of my hand or I will make you," I say, meeting his eyes, making sure he understands me. "I am not one of the Royal Unicorns who except to be waited on hand and foot. I prefer and am quite able to take care of myself. You can carry my bag if you must, but let me go."

Surprise fells his eyes as he lets go. "Sorry. I was raised by my grandmothers. They need help out of their seats. I keep forgetting that most women don't like being treated like they're little old ladies." He lets my hand go and backs up. "I will carry your bag, though."

I nod and lead him outside.

Markus walks next to Mimerain down the busy street, her silver bike between them. The two are quite and he is thinking. It isn't like him to want to touch others. He, like all other Light Users, could see into a person's soul when they touched them. Most souls now a days are tainted by darkness, so Markus had decided a long while ago to touch other people as little as possible. But here he is, wanting nothing more than to touch Mimerain and let the pureness of her soul wash over him. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was a Royal Unicorn like his grandmothers.

"Mimerain, do you have a familiar?" he asks.

"What? Sorry, I was thinking. What did you say?" She looks at him with a little smile.

"Do you have a familiar, Mimerain?"

"No." Her hand goes to the black onyx crystal around her neck. For the first time today, he notices the symbol in it. It is the Mark of the Balance, the sign of the Four Great Powers controlled by the Queen of Adepts. It is now the seal of the Adept Council. "I'm special. I don't flow with just one of them, but all four. It only happens every few generations and those kids don't become adepts."

"I'm sorry." Markus puts his hand on her shoulder. The warm tingling washed over him again. It was so strange to find a soul as pure as Mimerain's.

"Mim," she says quickly as she pulls away, a faint blush on her checks. "You can call me Mim."

"Alright, I will." He smiles as he meets her eyes. The blush on her checks deepens. He couldn't resist. Markus leans over the bike and kisses her forehead.

A shock runs through him and his hears her gasp. Suddenly, Markus knows why he is so attracted to this silver haired girl. She is his Unicorn.

"Mimerain," a voice calls.

Mim jumps away from him and Markus looks up at the pair on the porch of the house before them. A tall, tan man was standing there, a jade green python is wrapped around his shoulders. His hair is dark brown and he is built like a blacksmith.

"Would you like to introduce me to your new friend, Mimerain?" he asks.

"Yes, Vik," she says meekly. "I need to put my bike up. Markus, go on in, I'll be right there." She takes the bike to the double garage.

Markus walks up the path and follows Mim's older brother inside.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Vikirnoff Greappson sits across from Markus, the green python still around his shoulders. Neither speak as they drink the tea Vikirnoff had made. They are silently looking each other over. The tension in the room is high. Mim walks in and staggers. The two men are at her side in an instant, Markus on the right, her brother on the left.

"You two are just silly," she scolds. "At each other's throats already. Relax, there is nothing to worry about. If I have to come in here while I am meditating, I will hurt you both."

Markus smiles at her as he helps her up. She looks up at him and smiles. His heart does a weird flip and he is even more certain that she is his Unicorn. There is no other explanation. He doesn't see Vikirnoff look worriedly at his snake familiar.

"Vik, this is Markus Lightone. Markus, this is my brother Vikirnoff. He looks scary, but he is a big softy on the inside." She smiles at her other brother and scratches the snake between the eyes. "And this is Syree. Say hello, Syree."

"Hello, Master Markus," the snake says calmly. "It is a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine, Syree," he says with a little bow.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you," Vikirnoff says slowly. It seems to Markus that he is thinking over his every word.

"Alright, then I'll go now," Mim walks through the doorway on the other side of the kitchen. "Behave!" she calls over her shoulder as she disappears through the doorway.

"Alright, I'm here. Stop muttering and tell me what is bugging you four," I say as I walk up to the cluster of large, colorful cushions. The Four where close together, muttering. They look up at me and settle down for the chat ahead.

_"Who is going to tell her?"_ Lyrena asks. She has long, grass green hair, light green eyes and dark skin. From the waist up, she wares a bikini top with sheer material in a light green color. From the waist down, she doesn't have legs. Instead, she has the body of a snake. The under belly is a dark brown and the top is dark green shot with light brown.

"I can't tell her!" Wina cries. She is a short, blond girl in short shorts and a long sleeve shirt that is very baggy. Her hair is short and her outfit is as yellow as the wings coming out of her back. Her skin is a golden-yellow tan. Her eyes, as yellow as the rest of her, are tearing up. "I'm not good at this stuff!!"

"Calm down, Wina. We agreed that Feu was going to tell her." A pale blue hand pulls Wina into a hug. Aqura is a mermaid and the kindest of the Four. Her skin is pale with a blue shine to it. Her hair is a light blue, her eyes a deep sapphire. She wares a light blue long shirt that flows around her. Her scales are dark blue with white patterns. "Go on, Feu. She needs to know."

Feu stands up. She is tall, her hair is blood red and a little longer than her shoulders. Her eyes are bright red and her skin a golden-red tan. She is waring a loose kimono, black with orange and red designs and a slit up the left side in the front. She has wolf ears poking out of her hair, a tail extending form the end of her spin, all a deep red color of fur. "I'll be blunt. You are Markus' Unicorn."

I stare at them. "No. It isn't possible. Adepts can't be Unicorns or Dragons."

_"You are not a normal Adept."_ Lyrena says calmly._ "No one is sure what rules apply to the Balance. The first Balance was the twin sister of the first Unicorn. None of us know what is or isn't certain."_

"Yea!" Wina exclaims. "Before Malin, we thought all Balances had to be older than thirty. And you have been the Balance since you were six!"

"You are also the only other Balance besides Myra, the first, to be equally connected to each of us," Aqura points out.

"You are a strange one," Feu declares. "Who knows what you will do in your reign."

"I don't care. The Royals won't let this happen." I start pacing. The idea of Markus being my Dragon makes my heart flip over and a thrill run up my spine. I am, however, the younger sister of the Adept Conical Leader. "Okay, I do care. The idea of Markus being my Dragon is a nice one."

"They can't stop you two." The fire element grips my arm and pushes me down into the cushions. "It is the way of the Light Users. One Dragon for each Unicorn. Period."

"The Light Users would not,could not, deny your bond. Draco gave his life to let pure souled ones outside of the families be Light Users. The sons of Light couples may always be Dragons, but Unicorns are not as easy. To keep inbreeding from destroying the lines, they except those outside those lines. Markus is the last unpaired Dragon. Your bond has already started to form. They will except you,no matter what your heritage is. Besides, you could unit the two elemental races. Like it was before the wars. Like it was when Myra and Unra were young." the mermaid moves closer to me and wraps her arms around my shoulders. Her comforting, healing power flows over me. "You have longed for something to call your own all your life. Markus is something you can always have. It will not be easy, but you are strong and you have us. We love you, too, Mim."

"Yea, yes, yea!" Wina throws herself at me and hugs me tightly. "I loves you, too! Group hug!"

Lyrena slides smoothly to join the hug. Feu moves more slowly, but does wrap her arms around my neck. I feel better instantly. The Four are okay with what has happened. Now all I have to worry about is my new family.


End file.
